beralshakurfandomcom-20200213-history
Reva Mustor
Reva Mustor is the daughter of Hentes Mustor, the Trueblade, who Vaelin and Barkus killed in the High Keep. Appearance and Personality Reva is a devote believer in The World Father and the legend of her father the Trueblade. She has been trained since childhood as a assassin with the knife, and Vaelin teaches her both the bow and the sword. She seems to be a lesbian. History Reva was orphaned at an early age, but take in by an ardent priest of the World Father faith, who brutally trains her in combat to seek vengence for the death of the Trueblade. Tower Lord When word reaches her that Vaelin Al Sorna is to return to the Realm, she follows him from the minor port of Warnsclave where he lands. When he makes camp for the night, she attacks him, but Vaelin simply and calmly disarms her. A tense exchange ensues, but in the end they agree a deal where Reva will help him conceal his identity on his journey to Varinshold, and Vaelin will eventually tell her where her father's sword is. Reva and Vaelin journey together for the next several weeks. Reluctantly at first, she accepts lessons from him in the sword and the bow. In Varinshold, they stay with Vaelin's sister Alornis, and the two become close friends. After Vaelin is appointed the Tower Lord of the Northern Reaches, he eventually tells her the truth about her father, that he doesn't know where her father's sword is, but it may be still in the High Keep. Reva leaves to try and find the sword, but Vaelin's words have started Reva wondering about her life. Reva makes her way through Asrael to the High Keep, which now stands abandoned. She searches the Lord's Chambre thoroughly but can find no trace of the sword. A devotee of the World Father approaches her, and she asks him about the High Keep. He tells her that the only people to have visited are ardents and guards of Fief Lord Sentes Mustor. In Alltor, Reva sneaks into the Fief Lord's manor disguised as a servant during the busy petition-day banquet. Reva finds her fathers sword in the Fief Lord's private chambre. However, as she makes to leave, Reva sees one of the guards of the manor slumped on the ground dead. Reva follows a trail of corpses to find three assassins entering Sentes Mustors bedroom, one of whom is the ardent priest who trained her. Reva kills two of the assassins, before the ardent priest flees. Rising from the bed uninjured, Sentes recognises his niece. Reva is given a home by her childless and sickly uncle and his wife Lady Veliss. And, in order to acknowledge Reva as his heir to the fiefdom, Sentes takes her to see The Reader, the head of the Cumbraelin church, a man who knows more about Reva and the assassins than he lets on. Soon word reaches Alltor that the Volarians have invaded the Realm, and Fief Lord Darnel of Renfael has turned traitor and routed a large force of Realm Guards. Despite his wife suggesting they flee, Sentes valiantly calls the muster of every man of fighting age, determined to hold Alltor rather than allow his people to fall to death or slavery; the walls of Alltor withstood all the attempts at siege during the wars of unification. Three weeks later, the vanguard of the Volarian host reaches the city. A lone rider emerges from the Volarian ranks to offer terms for the peaceful surrender of Alltor. The Fief Lord sees no reason to submit to the rules of war, and orders him killed. The Volarians attack the walls of Alltor in wave after wave, with siege towers and ladders. The few that reach the battlements, are brutally repelled. Reva spends more and more time at the walls, fighting fearlessly. Her heroics earn her the great respect of her fellows, bordering on reverence. After weeks of bloody charges at the walls prove fruitless, the Volarians bring up their three ship borne catapults and sets to pounding the defences day and night. Reva personally leads a sortie of fifty men to try and destroy the catapults. However, lthough they destroy one of the three catapults, all the men are massacred by a waiting brigade of archers; only Reva and one other escape with their lives. Instead, they begin to built a line of defences behind the city walls, in preparation for the inevitable breaches. Meanwhile, the mood of the people has darkened, thanks to the preaching of the Reader. His devotees attack the Fief Lord's manor and take Lady Veliss hostage. Reva rushes to the cathedral, and uses a lie that a Realm army is coming to save them and her own growing legend, to convince the people to release Lady Veliss. The Reader is enraged, and tries to attack Reva, but Sentes Mustor saves her, though he is mortally wounded in the process. With the city walls breached, the desperate defenders build a series of six great barricades by tearing down the buildings of the city. They make the Volarians pay to break through each ring. But slowly they lose ring after ring of their barracades. Finally, the defenders are crammed behind the sixth and final ring. They look up to find the sky darkening, clouds forming with uncanny speed, and heavy rain falling, driven by a hard wind. They know little of the battle that is taking place outside their walls between the Volarians and Vaelin's gathered army that has marched from the Northern Reaches. However, as the enemy breach the final barracade, Vaelin and a force of Seordah warriors arrives and crush the Volarians between the two armies. In the aftermath, Reva sees a beaten and bloody Vaelin. He collapses to his knees in front of her. Reva fears that he is dead, but suddently Dahrena Al Myrna walks through the battlefield to Vaelin, and then Vaelin was inexplicably alive again. In the aftermath of the victory, Princess Lyrna arrives on a Meldenean ship, and is recognised as the new Queen of the Unified Realm. Category:Characters Category:Cumbraelin Category:World Father